A Death-like Butler
by Mixyl Scratch
Summary: Ciel realized that Sebastian, being busy in Hell, can't make time for him like he wants him to. So Ciel decided to get a butler who he knew who would protect him with his life. Though he was a complete nuisance. It was the Shinigami Jordyn Mickle. Though soon Ciel makes one huge mistake...he didn't realize he would fall in love.
1. Information regarding the Story

This is going to be a YAOI shipping story between my OC and Ciel Phantomhive. It is based of the RP I'm in!


	2. Day 1 - So the torture begins

Day 1 - So the torture begins...

Ciel sat in his office going over case files that he already solved. He did this every Sunday just to brag to himself and others that he solved the case and that they didn't. That was Ciel for you. Ciel suddenly sighed and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of his office. It was getting late, where was he. He shouldn't expect much from that damned orange haired nuisance. He was always bothering him when he didn't need him and yet, the boy still risked his life to save him (though failed miserably each time). Why couldn't he ever get it through his thick skull that Ciel didn't like him and didn't need him. Well, now he needed him. Ciel crossed his arms over each other on his desk and rested his head. His eyelids were getting heavy. He closed his eyes finally getting peace...

Bam!

Ciel's blue eyes suddenly shot open and looked up at where the loud sound came from. "I'm here sweetheart~!" a voice said from the hallway and the sound of clicking boots came closer and closer. "Oh bloody hell...I'm not mentally prepared!" Ciel whispered to himself. Just then a orange haired 13-year-old boy with green eyes was leaning against the doorframe. He wore a orange vest with a white long sleeved shirt under it. He also wore shorts that were short on him and knee high boots. His eyes locked on Ciel which caused the light from the window to reflect off the lenses of his orange rimmed glasses. "YOUR NEW SHINIGAMI BUTLER IS HERE! JORDYN MICKLE~!" He said happily.

Hours Earlier...

Sebastian was getting dressed, getting ready to leave the manor when he felt familiar soft arms wrap themselves around his bare chest. "S-Sebastian..." His contract whispered as the grip became tighter. "P-please don't leave. I-I order you to..." He said firmly holding back tears. "Bocchan..." Sebastian said before he gently removed Ciel's arms from around him and turned to him. "Don't worry," he started "I'll be back soon" he said as he gently stroked Ciel's cheek.

Ciel then suddenly pulled Sebastian down by the collar to make sure they were eye to eye. "Sebastian. You have to promise me you will return." He said firmly. Sebastian put a small smirk on his face and nodded. "Yes, my lord." He said just wanting to please Ciel. Sebastian then pressed his lips against Ciel's and let his tongue explore his mouth. Ciel moaned and wrestled with Sebastian's tongue. They then both fell back onto the bed, their lips still locked. Sebastian let his hands travel up Ciel's night shirt and let his ungloved finger play with his small link nipple. Ciel slightly gasped at the sudden feeling. He could have swore he didn't feel Sebastian's hand go up his shirt. Sebastian then pulled away and got up. "Oh my. I must get going. I shall be back soon Bocchan." The demon butler said before he picked up his bags and pulled out a red key. Using that red key he summoned the gates of hell and walked through before it completely disappeared.

Present Time

Ciel sat down in his chair again and relaxed. Already sensing his (what seems like eternal already) doom. Ciel looked at Jordyn and played with the files on his desk. He had called Jordyn for a reason, a specific reason. For once in his life he actually needed Jordyn. He had called Jordyn to be his butler, well, replacement butler for the time being. "Listen Jordyn, you are my new butler for the time being. So you will do everything I say without any hesitation. Understood?" He said coldly to the Shinigami. "Yes young master!" Jordyn said with an excited giggle. He then ran behind the desk and hugged Ciel's face. "So the torture begins..." Ciel mumbled to himself before trying to pull him off. Ciel, being a demon, struggled to get him off. Jordyn really did have a strong grip. Maybe it was because he was usually gripping tightly to his death scythe while collecting Cinematic Records.


End file.
